Is this what they call Love
by Mysthical White Cupcakes
Summary: Kanata Saionji falls in love with the new girl named Miyu, how can he capture her heart if 2 other guys are after her!..
1. Chapter 1

This is my Miyu and Kanata Fic

Hello there… this is my first fanfic so don't expect anything outrageous… just take it easy with the reviews….. It's not that I don't want you to review it's just I'm just new at this so…. Take it easy with it okay……

**Disclaimer: I don't own Daa Daa Daa….. Or any of its characters…**

Title: Is this what they call Love

Author: total-anime-girl2569

Chapter 1: Destiny

Introduction:

The sun was shining….Birds were singing….The clouds were as fluffy as ever……

Its was a typical day at Heiomatchi for a boy named Kanata Saionji, a boy with Chocolate-brown hair and Amber eyes. He was the student council president, captain of the soccer and basket team and the hottest guy at school. He was always being chased around by girls. Even though with all the fame he still felt something was missing inside him ever since his mom died.

But something happened to him that totally changed him…..

First day of highschool…..

Kanata was running late…

"Crap! I'm gonna be late at this rate, stupid alarm clock!" he said with a big temper.

(Of course he was going to be angry he was going too late at the first day of school)

He was such in a hurry that he did not notice that he bumped another person.

thump

"Ouch", Kanata said in pain, while going up he saw another victim of the collision.

It was a girl too.

Seeing the display of rudeness he gladly helped her up, not realizing her beautiful emerald-green eyes. His face quickly turned to a shade of red.

"Are you alright miss", he said still feeling the fire on his face.

"Yes I am, thank you so much," the young lady said.

"Let me introduce myself my name is Kanata Saionji, may I know yours?"

"My name is Miyu Kouzuki"

"I've never seen you here?", Kanata asked as he forced himself not to blush.

"Yes I am but I should really hurry I'm running late." As she rushed herself in the school gates

_S I forgot about school, Kanata thought, as he also went inside the gates_

Kanata made it in time, then he directed himself at his seat, thinking of the the young girl he met this morning. His mind seems to at war.

_Wait a second why am I so heaped out by a girl I just met this morning… I thought that I vowed I will never like a girl in my life… but wait did I just "like", I just met this girl this morning…even though I might like her I'm not sure if I really like-like her you know and she feels the same way.._

(Teacher comes in)

"Good morning students today we have a newbie at the classroom, please come in.."

Kanata saw a familiar face… everybody awed at her beautiful appearance….

"Oh god did she read my mind"

"Students this is Miyu Kouzuki, her parents are working abroad now and she is going to stay with us for the time being."

"Hello my name is Miyu Kouzuki, I hope we can get along"

"of course we would get along", one of the boys shouted as he gave her a bright red rose, it was Nozoumu…

One of Kanata"s rivals in the popularity scale at school.

"Thanks, may I know my name please?

"My name is Nozoumu Hikaragaoka, nice to meet you too, pretty lady."

Kanata was feeling quite jealous at that moment… of course the guy just admitted that he might have liked her and then that happens.. After that he just looked away.

"Kanata" the teacher called.

"Yes"

"I want you to give a tour for Miss Kouzuki around the school since you are the class president."

"Yes Miss", Kanata said as he was looking at Miyu.

Miyu noticed this and gave him a small smile.

"Okay I want you two to start later at lunch break."

"Yes, Miss Mizuno"

Later that Afternoon…

"Well this is the music room and right beside it is just another classroom", Kanata said in hurry, the poor guy was nervous cause it's just the two of them around.

"And this is th'me-"

"Thank you"

"Thanks for what?"

"For this morning and the tour"

"huh? Wh are you saying sorry…the incident was my fault anyways and I was just volunteered to give you the tour."

"Yes, I know it's just that you're my dirst friend here at school and you see I'm kind of shy."

"Well what is this" somebody said in behind..

"Oh, Crap, It's her", Kanata said.

"Who is this girl with you Kanata?"

That's the End of the First Chapter ….. hope you like it…… Please review for me….


	2. Jealousy and New Friends

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

Jealousy and New Friends

In the Chapter Miyu meets Christine and Kanata's Fan Club… Oh… it's kind of obvious because of the title of the Chapter huh?

Well here's it is….

"Hi.. Chri— chris-- tine"

"Hello who's this girl with you?"

"My name is Miyu Kouzuki, nice to meet you.", Miyu said with a gentle tone and a small smile.

"Well hello my name is Christine Hanakomatchi, my mother's French."

"Wow… your mother's French that means your half French right….wow that's so cool I never met anyone who is part French before…" Miyu said in astonishment.

"What is your relationship with Kanata Saiyonji anyway", Christine said… annoyingly….

"Well his my first friend at school and I really apriciate it if we became friends too…"

"Oh I see your just friends well okay I guess we can be friends."

_Woe that was close I thought she would go nuclear on me again…Thanks a lot Miyu.._,Kanata thought..

After Christine left….

"Hey Kanata tell me is Christine your Girlfriend?"

"No", _oh god why did she ask me that question all of the sudden does she like me too.. well I'm not surprise with my good looks and all that stuff.. maybe she likes me??_

"Well that's too bad I thought you were the lucky guy who dated Christine." Miyu said

"huh? Why do you say that?", Kanata said with a bit of heart break..

_I can't believe this.. she asks me if I'm Ms. Crazy's boyfriend then she tells me I would be lucky dating her.. Is she crazy or something?_

"Well she is really beautiful and such beautiful hair too and she is also half French too…, I do envy her beauty, because I know that I would never be as beautiful as her…"

_Oh.. god what's with this girl, is she nuts or is she too nice.._

"Well I think that you are much prettier than Christine is"

_Oh god why did I say that.. she might think that I'm hitting on her or something…_

"Do you really think that", she said with a blush..

"Of course I do",_ yeah nice come back Kanata now she will really think that your hitting on her._

"Thanks a lot you're the first boy who ever thinks that I'm pretty."

"No I'm sure many guys think your pretty."

"Do you think so, I never notice it though."

"Hello Kanata! We brought lunch for you. 7 annoying girls butted in.

"No thanks girls, I kind of got something to do."

"Well in that case… who is this girl with you.?" One of the girls said in disgust while looking at Miyu.

"Kanata never mind about me you should enjoy yourself and besides I think your hungry too. Right so go ahead…" Miyu said with a smile.

"But Miyu-" He was ut because of the annoying girls pull.

"Wow Kanata is really famous with the girls."

"Good thing Kanata showed me where the cafeteria was."

Miyu sits down with her lunch on the table, when she about to reveal what was inside her lunch. She was interrupted by two girls.

"Hello you're the new girl at class right."

"Yes I am, may I know your names?"

"My name is Nanami, Nanami Tenchi."

"And I'm Konishi Aya"

"Nice to meet you Miyu Kouzuki", they said in chorus.

"Nice to meet you Nanami and Aya hope we make good friends"

"Yes us too."

"So tell us are you leaving alone?"

"Yes I am"

"Well it must get pretty lonely"

"Not really, you just get used to it that's all"

"Oh.. sorry."


	3. An Interest to Music?

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

An Interest to music?

Hello you guys it's me….

I hope you liked the other chapter…

Well I'm going to promise to always update as soon as possible….

"It's okay Aya." Miyu said trying to comfort her new friend.

"Thanks Miyu."

"Kanata-kun, lease don't run away, we have so much food here come on let us feed you."

, one of the girls from a while ago said.

"Wow, Saionji- kun is really a girl magnet is he.", Nanami said.

"Yeah, I agree, Oh yeah Miyu… Isn't he suppose to be giving you a tour of the school.", Aya said.

"Yeah but I think that he wants to have lunch first and besides he has all those pretty girls around him so I really don't want to disturb them."

"Tell me Miyu what is your relationship with Saionji anyway."

"Well his a good friend."

"Just a friend", Nanami said with a smirk.

"Yes, just a friend."

"Well if he's not giving you the tour I guess we have to do it, if it is okay with you Miyu?"

"Yes, it's alright I guess."

After School…………………………..

_Wow Today was a great day I made so many friends today. _Miyu thought.

She passes by a school ad..

It says:

Do you have an interest to music?

Well just join our school band.

If you can play any of the following instruments:

Piano

Violin

Cello

Flute

We'll be waiting for you.

"Wow the school band, maybe I can join."

"Hey Miyu", Kanata shouted

"Yes"

"I just wanted to say sorry for a while ago."

"It's alright really"

"what were you looking at just now?"

"The school band ad."

"You know how to play music", _Wow she has a hidden talent. I didn't know that._

"Yeah, I play Violin"

"Wow that's so cool, well in that case you should sign up."

"You really think so, well in that case sure I'll sign up."

"Hey what if I walk you home."_ Oh god… What did I just say…_

"Sure", Miyu said with a smile.

_Oh, god she said yes.. I can't believe it, she said yes… she said yes.._

In front of Miyu's house……

"Wow your house it's nice."

"Thanks, do you want to go in?"

"Do you mind if I do."

"Not at all you're my friend right.", Miyu said with a small smile.

"alright."

Inside Miyu's House……..

Dinning Room…….

"I'll make some tea"

"Sure go ahead."

After a few minutes.

"Well here's your tea."

"Thanks"

"You said you knew how to play the Violin am I right."

"Yes, why do you ask."

"Well can you play for me."_ Oh god what am I saying now.. _

"Sure it's okay, but when"

"right now."

"alright, since you are my friend, but don't make fun of me when I play it wrong alright."'

" okay, I promise."

"I'll just go get my Violin."

"okay"'

_I'm gonna hear her play. _

"Okay, I'm back."

"Go ahead and play."

"okay, but what song."

"any"

She started playing her song. It was a very beautiful performance. When she started playing her face and hair seemed to shine. You could really feel the song in your heart. It seems that when she plays your soul is being hipmotized. Her eyes also sparkled and her hands seemed to move at grace.

_Wow she's beautiful. She's like an angel. And her eyes, so beautiful.. oh no am I falling for her?_

End of Chapter….

Hope you like it….


	4. Stupid Conscience

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

Stupid Conscience

Hello it's me again….

Thanks for reading the 3rd chapter….

Sorry for making it too short though…

Well here's the 4th one…

"Well", Miyu said with a big grin on her face.

"Well what." , Kanata said.

"How did I do"

"it was pathetic."_ Oh no why did I say that for. Now she'll think I hate her now_

"Why do you say that."

"I was just kidding", Kanata said._ Great come back stupid head._

"Don't joke about that!!, what if I was at the real thing…. They would make fun of me."

"Take it easy… It was just a joke."

"Okay, but thanks"

"Stop saying thank you if I didn't do anything"

"Sorry it's just my nature, and I haven't experienced having people to talk to that are my age for 9 years, you see I was just home schooled until now."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

He looks at the clock and was shocked on how time flew.

"Well I got to go"

"Alright see you tomorrow"

"I'll be expecting you to perform tomorrow, okay"

"Okay"

At Kanata's house…….

_Wow it's been a long day… oh yeah dads not home today….I'll make dinner after I take a bath…_

In the Bathroom (Kanata's house)

_Geeze today was a suprising…._

_First, I met a really pretty girl then I almost got attacked by Christine… got captured by my fan club then I heard someone play the Violin for me._

Pictures of Miyu started to over flow his head…

_Oh Crap what the heck is wrong with me…. Why am I thinking of her so much I just met her today.. She's in every corner of my mind. Now I sound like some kind of cheesy love song._

_Oh god what's wrong with me I've been saying stupid things on front of her as well and when I………………………….._

_See……………………………………….._

_Her……………………………………………………_

_I feel all fuzzy inside and my face burns up………………………._

_What is this feeling??_

_I never felt this way towards a girl in my whole life………………………………._

"Your in love with her stupid isn't it obvious.." somebody said but he can't seem to see where the voice was coming from.

"Who the hell are you anyway, how can you accuse me of liking her."

"Well I'm you duh… I'm your conscience."

"My conscience??"

"yeah duh… and you love this girl called Mayo right?"

"Her name isn't Mayo it's Miyu and I don't love her were just friends."

"For some reason I don't believe you."

"Why are you saying that"

"I'm just answering your questions a while ago."

"Well all your answers are false."

"nope there all true."

Kanata was having a fight with his conscience.

11:00 pm…. Kanata's Sleeping time…………

"Is my conscience really right am I really in love with Miyu?"

"Yes of course I'm right, I'm you"

"Shut it you are not me."

"Oh yes I am, why can't you just admit it."

"Your in love, Miyu and Kanata sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, 1st comes love, 2nd comes marriage, 3rd comes Miyu with a baby carriage."

"Cut the Crap out you, that's so annoying!!"

"Why can't you just admit it."

"Because….."

"Because of what"

"It's just I never thought that I would like a girl before"

"You may look mature but your noggin runs like a three year old."

"What the heck do you mean…huh?"

"It's just only 3 year olds say those kind of stuffs."

"Shut up would you."

"But you do agree with me that you like her."

"Look I'm not really sure yet okay… so stop it.", Kanata said with a really red face.


	5. A Favor between Friends

A favor between Friends

A favor between Friends

Hello again…. Thanks for reading my other 4 chapters….

Well here's the 5th chapter…

Tuesday morning….

a.k.a the day after the terrible war against Kanata and his Conscience… it seems that his conscience is winning…

The street before Miyu's house…………….

"Hey Kanata todays the day Miyu tries out for band right."

"Yeah and why are we going to Miyu's house again?"

"Were here to fetch her remember."

"Why am I fetching her again?"

"It's not me it was your idea."

"okay"

In front of Miyu's house…………..

Ding……Dong……..

_I feel kind of nervous…. It's not like I'm her boyfriend to fetch her to school…..It's just I wanted to……………._

_See…………………._

_Her…………..again………._

The door opens, Kanata's heart begins to throb madly………

"Hi, Kanata I wasn't expecting you to come."

"Hey,hope I don't bother,it's just I was thinking of maybe we walk to school together."

"Oh okay.. I am dressed already and I even brought my Violin so lets get going then." Miyu said with a sweet smile.

Kanata saw the sweet smile.

_Was that for me well I guess so there's nobody else around. I feel like that smile was just for me and me alone. Hear that conscience I fell for you were right._, Kanata thought with a bright red smiling face.

"Come on Kanata let's go already.."

"Yeah I'm coming."

_Now that I know that I've fallen for her I should make her mine and mine alone._

_Hey that kind of sounded selfish, oh well alls fair in love in war they say. _

"Hey Kanata tell me something.", Miyu said disturbing Kanata's Day dreaming.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well I'm kind of nervous, I never played In front of strangers before.", Miyu said looking at the ground.

"Why are you nervous… theres no need for you to be nervous" Kanata said with a big smirk.

"Why do you say that?". Miyu looks at Kanata at the eye.

_Wow her eyes so tempting…so beautiful…. Kanata control yourself……_

"First of all your really pretty , Second your songs are really nice and lastly your really good at playing the Violin.", Kanata said leaning to Miyu's face.

Miyu turns away blushing.

"Thanks Kanata you really helped me, you stopped my nervousness.. and now I feel confident about it.", Miyu said with a determined face.

giggles in front of Kanata

"What's up with the giggling."

"Oh nothing", Miyu starts to walk away from Kanata.

"Come back here Miyu… come on tell me." Kanata said as he catches up with Miyu.

In front of the school gates……….

"Kanata –kun!!"

"Oh Crap it's them." Kanata said with a sweat

Drop.

It was Christine and Kanata's Fan Club.

"Kanata what are you doing hanging out with Miyu? Is she your girlfriend? Huh… Tell me…"

Christine said with her violent face on.

"Yes Kanata –Kun, why are you with this girl again?"

"Kanata you seem to be busy I will meet you at the classroom okay… bye…. See you….",Miyu said while smiling and waving back to Kanata.

"Hey Miyu waut a moment.", Kanata said as he was caught by the evil Christine Hanakomatchi and her evil minions.

In the Classroom………………

"Hey Miyu!!", Nanami and Aya said in chorus.

"hi you guys." Miyu said as she sits down at her desk chair.

"Hello there pretty ladies.", Nuzoumu said as he gives her a bright red rose to the three girls.

"Oh hello Nozoumu.". they accept the roses.

"Well tah-tah ladies I still have other girls to attend to.", Nozoumu said as he leaves the three girls.

"Is Nozoumu really like that."

"Yeah he is he does this every morning."

"Oh I see so he is popular with the ladies too."

"Yeah but he only comes 2nd to Kanata.", Aya said.

Nanami notices the violin case.

"So Miyu why do you have that violin case with you?", Nanami asks.

"Well you see I'm trying out for the school band."

"Oh you are you know not many people qualify the try outs for band."

"Really… why?"

"It's because of their teacher she's so stuck up in music, she thinks it's everything in life.", Nanami pointed out

"And you know… she's not even married.", Aya answered

"the three girls laugh

"In that case I feel kind of nervous _again_"

"Don't worry Miyu we know you can do it"

"Thanks you guys"

Kanata comes in the school doors…. ( the shoe locker room..)

_Geeze those stupid girls disturbed my me and Miyu time…_

_I should apologize to her now should I._

"_Of course you need to you just ditched her for the crazy club." His conscience shouted at him._

"_Yeah I will.. and thank."_

"_Thanks for what?"_

"_For making me realize my feelings towards Miyu."_

"_Your welcome just call me if you need me."_

"_Yeah I'll do that"_

In the Classroom…….

Kanata sees Miyu talking with her friends.

"Hey Miyu".. Kanata said as he gets closer to Miyu's Chair.. (which is next to his)

"Yeah Kanata.", Miyu answers.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure"

Outside the Classroom..

"I'm sorry about this morning."

"Why are you sorry."

"Because I ditched you a while ago."

"It's okay it's not your fault."

"What if I make it up to you."

"No it's okay you don't need to."

"No I insist"

"Okay if you say so."

End of Chapter……………..

Hope you guys liked it……………..


	6. Kanata's Competition in Love

Hello guys…

Kanata's Competiton in Love……..

Hello guys….

It's me again………………

I just want to tell you guys It might take me a while to update the other chapters after this because my grandmother is visiting and she only comes to visit once every year so I want to get the most of it…. I hope I don't bother…

If you have any ideas for my next story please give me a message……….okay

Chapter 6:

Band try outs and The Favor?

"So what's this payment then?", Miyu said with a small smile.

"Well today is your band try outs right I'll tell you after that okay, I'll meet you outside the school…okay..", Kanata said as he leans closer to Miyu as if he wanted to kiss her.

Miyu turns away blushing..

"Okay, I'll be there.", Miyu said with a big smile.

_Oh… god…..her smile oh… men my heart it's doing it again…..oh men….._

"Come on Kanata Lets's go back to the classroom classes are about to start.", Miyu said with a cute smile.

_Oh men I think I'm gonna get a heart attack at this rate…._

Band Try outs……….

Outside the Music Room…

Miyu hears playing…..

It was the Violin……………….

_I wonder if the person is also trying out for band_….

URL to the song that was heard by Miyu: …..

profile./i8vg2lz/music/Wa9DpuZN/101classicsjsbachviolinconcertoi/

The sound was also inviting just like hers and the song also fits for the mood of the day…… Now she feels even more nervous….

_I wonder am Ireally going to make it that was such a beautiful performance….._

_Maybe I just should give up before I embarrass myself….._

_Wait……._

_Can't just give up my friends believe in me I can't just betray them like that…_

Miyu goes in the room…. She sees a handsome young man with black hair with deep blue eyes….

"That was a beautiful performance Seiji, well done!! Well done", The Band teacher says clasping her had together.

The teacher notices Miyu…….

"Hello Miss may I know the reason you're here?", the teacher looks at Miyu with disgust.

"Well I'm here to try out… ma'am", Miyu said looking to the ground.

"Well in that case… perform for me then.. I see you brought your instrument."

"Yes of course.", Miyu said as she walks to the place where the handsome young man was.

"It's okay… you'll do fine.", Seiji whispers to her ear and as soon as she hears this she turned red….

"Come on Ms……", The teacher said.

"Kouzuki, Miyu Kouzuki". Miyu said………

"Alight Ms. Kouzuki You may Start.".

Miyu started to play her song. Her song was also very inviting. Her hands moved at grace with the song. The Teacher was so startled with her performance… She was amazed that her eyes were filled with tears of joy..

(URL to what Miyu was Playing….. iamtso./music/CXD0RCNc/fusionviolinconcertothewayweweremusic/

End of her Performance……….

"Ms. Kouzuki that was one of the best performances I have heard in my life I would be honored to have you in my class."

"Yes really."

"Practice starts Tomorrow alright, here is the schedule of practice", the band teacher said as she hands a piece of white paper to Miyu.

_Yes I did I can't wait to tell Kanata…._

"Well look at the time I've got to go, see you tomorrow children.", the teacher says as she leaves the room.

Miyu was putting back her Violin back into the case………. When……..

"Hey Kouzuki… see you tomorrow….", Seiji said as he leans in front of her….

"Thanks… excuse me may I please know your name.", Miyu said as she turns red as she notices he was too close… just like what Kanata does to her…

"Well My name is Seiji Takamori and I'm the president of the band.. so may I know what the pretty lady's backround is?". Seiji said as he kisses Miyu's hand.

Miyu Blushes…….

"Well My name is Miyu Kouzuki and I'm just new here."

"Oh I see.. So do you have any plans later I know a really great coffee shop near by do you want to go.". Seiji says as he leans even more closer to Miyu.

"I'm sorry…….

But ……………………

I already have plans…………". Miyu said as she turns away thinking of Kanata.

Outside the school doors……………….

_Geeze what's taking her so long… band try outs should be over by now………._

_I can't wait to see her again……._

End of Chapter…………

Hope you guys liked this one………..too…………..


	7. The Favor and Seiji's Survey

Chapter 7:

Chapter 7:

The Favor and Seiji's Survey…

Hey you guys it's me again….

Sorry for the last chapter….. I haven't revealed what Kanata was up to…

But the reason why I added Seiji is just to give the story more twist than what I really had in mind.

About my note before I was serious about that………… it was about my updates…

So……………sorry…………… about that ……..but I was really serious about that………………………………….

I really can't believe I made it this far……….

I really hope your enjoying my story…….. even though my chapters are really short………….

Well here is the 7th chapter:

Recap of the last chapter:

"Well look at the time I've got to go, see you tomorrow children.", the teacher says as she leaves the room.

Miyu was putting back her Violin back into the case………. When……..

"Hey Kouzuki… see you tomorrow….", Seiji said as he leans in front of her….

"Thanks… excuse me may I please know your name.", Miyu said as she turns red as she notices he was too close… just like what Kanata does to her…

"Well My name is Seiji Takamori and I'm the president of the band.. so may I know what the pretty lady's backround is?". Seiji said as he kisses Miyu's hand.

Miyu Blushes…….

"Well My name is Miyu Kouzuki and I'm just new here."

"Oh I see.. So do you have any plans later I know a really great coffee shop near by do you want to go.". Seiji says as he leans even more closer to Miyu.

"I'm sorry…….

But ……………………

I already have plans…………". Miyu said as she turns away thinking of Kanata.

Outside the school doors……………….

_Geeze what's taking her so long… band try outs should be over by now………._

_I can't wait to see her again……._

_End of Recap…………………………………………….._

Kanata was still outside the school gates and Miyu was still with Seiji….

"Well in that case Miyu I'll let you be in one condition,.", Seiji said with a huge grin on his face.

"Okay what is the condition?"

"You have to answer my question."

"Okay what is the question then?"

"I have 4 questions. You have to answer all of them…..okay."

"Alright what's the 1st question?"

"What are your plans anyway?"

"I'm suppose to meet someone."

"Okay… 2nd question……..Is this person a boy or a girl?"

"A boy"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, were just friends."

"Okay…… lastly, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend."

"Okay you may leave now."

"Thanks Seiji."

Miyu leaves the room……..

_What's up with the questions Seiji was asking was he hitting on me or something?...Well never mind, Kanata must be gone by now…._

_Ow Well I don't blame him I've been gone a long time…_

_Kanata………….._

_Kanata………………._

_Kanata……………………._

Pictures of Kanata startd to fill Miyu's head…….

"Hey", a deep voice disturbed Miyu's thoughts…..

"Hello?"

"Hey Miyu!!",

"Oh hi Kanata……sorry I took long…", Miyu said looking at the ground.

"It's okay…come on lets go.."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"It's a secret."

"okay."

On the way to the secret place……..

"Hey Miyu how did your try outs come out anyway?"

"Well it went great the teacher loved my performance."

"See I told you you can do it.", Kanata said with a big gin on his face.

"Yeah you were right.. thanks…..". Miyu said. smiling at Kanata……

"Yeh…. Your welcome.", Kanata said blushing and looking away from Miyu..

THE CAFÉ' SHOP!!

"Eh… a café??"

"Yes this place has relly good coffee and pastries."

"Oh really."

"Well let's go in, lady's first."

"Thanks Kanata such a gentleman." Miyu said pinching his cheeks.

Kanata blushes…..

In side the café…………

Miyu and Kanata sit down in one of the tables……….

_Hey I recall Seiji saying about a _café that he wanted to take me… by guessing the how much time it took us to arrive here its just near the school so………..

-Flash back-

"Oh I see.. So do you have any plans later I know a really great coffee shop near by do you want to go.". Seiji says as he leans even more closer to Miyu.

"I'm sorry…….

But ……………………

I already have plans…………". Miyu said

-End of Flash back-

"Hey Miyu… you here."

"Yeah sorry I was day dreaming again."

"So what would you want?"

"Well……", Miyu said as she lloks at the Menu.

The waitress came by….

"So what will the young couple have for the day?"

"Excuse me but were not a couple… I'll have the chocolate cake.", Miyu said to the waitress..

"Okay in that case.", the waitress starts to scribble on the piece of paper.

"I'll have some coffee."

"Okay… and here..", the waitress said as she gives Kanata a piece of paper.

"Your order will be ready in a couple of minutes.", the waitress added.

Kanata looks at the piece of paper… then looks at the waitress…

"Call me..", the waitress said.

_Oh god this is what I hate about some girls…._

Looks at Miyu

_But not all girls are like her…_

_Some are more…………._

"Hey Kanata!!", Miyu said, disturbing his thoughts.

"Yeah"

"Stop staring at me like that your freaking me out."

"Oh sorry.", Kanata blushes

"Here's you order" gives Miyu and Kanata their orders… then gives Kanata a some how fliting smile.

_Oh men this stuff really gets annoying….., Kanata said…_

Outside Miyu's house…….

Miyu looks at Kanata and Gives him a warm smile.

Kanata notices……..and he blushes…

"Thanks Kanata, I had a great time today."

Her eyes sparkled as the moonlight shined on her face and her hair and lips glows,

At response to the moon light.

Kanata blushes…

_She's so beautiful…….so beautiful……………so…………..so……………………………………………………………………so…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L………………………….._

_I just want to…………………………to………………………her……….lips……………………………………_

"Bye Kanata see you tomorrow."

Kanata froze.

"Hey Kanata"

Miyu tries to go closer to see If the boy was okay………

"Kanata……. Earth to Kanata……."

"Hwow.", Miyu said as she tripped.

"Miyu watchout.". Kanata said as he catches Miyu into his arms.

End of the 7th Chapter………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you guys liked it I know it seemed kind of simple but I hope you guys like it….


	8. Kanata discovers, Seiji who?

Chapter 8:

Chapter 8:

Kanata discovers, Seiji who?

Hello you guys hope you liked my other chapter ………….. I know it was really short but I hope it satisfies you……….

Recap of last Chapter:

"Thanks Kanata, I had a great time today."

Her eyes sparkled as the moonlight shined on her face and her hair and lips glows,

At response to the moon light.

Kanata blushes…

_She's so beautiful…….so beautiful……………so…………..so……………………………………………………………………so…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L………………………….._

_I just want to…………………………to………………………her……….lips……………………………………_

"Bye Kanata see you tomorrow."

Kanata froze.

"Hey Kanata"

Miyu tries to go closer to see If the boy was okay………

"Kanata……. Earth to Kanata……."

"Hwow.", Miyu said as she tripped.

"Miyu watchout.". Kanata said as he catches Miyu into his arms.

End of Recap………….

"Hey Miyu are you okay.", Kanata said with a red face.

"Just peachey.", Miyu said as she lets go.

Kanata stops her from getting out from his arms.

Miyu blushes madly, as Kanata begins to hold her tightly.

"Hey Kanata you can let go of me now."

"Oh yeah sorry about that."

"It's okay", Miyu said as she blushes madly.

"Hey Miyu do you mind starting from tomorrow lets go to school together.. as you know as friends.", Kanata said as he blushes madly too.

_What am I saying of course she won't accept after my act a while ago…_

_I'm so stupid I lost control of myself._

"Okay, see you tomorrow.", Miyu said as she gives him a inviting smile.

"really, okay see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kanata."

"Bye."

_Oh yeah she said yes. 2 points for me. I can't believe she said yes………………………………………………..she said yes…………………………………………_

_I'm am so rubbing it in to my conscience…._

"_I'm here you know."_

"_Oh yeah I you're a part of me."_

"_Geeze you can be forgetful sometimes."_

"_Yeah I know but I'm really happy today so don't spoil my evening okay."_

"_Okay."_

In front of Miyu's house……….

"Hey Miyu come on let's go already."

"Yeah I'm coming."

"Your band practice is starting today …. Correct."

"Yeah"

"So you exited."

"Yes of course It's the first time I played with a group before."

"Well I be on soccer practice so do you mind if we go home together."

"Sure… but why ask me now."

"because so that just in case Christine and her minions come and get me."

"Don't tease them like that… there your fan club right."

'How did you know that."

"I'm not just a violinist you know I'm one smart cookie for your information."

"Okay then Ms. Samrty-pants."

"Hey Miyu…", a familiar voice was heard by Miyu.

"Yeah"

"Hi Miyu."

"Hi, I didn't know that you go by this street."

_Who the hell is this guy…. What's his relationship with my Miyu., Kanata thought with disgust on his face._

"Yeah I always go by this street on my way to school."

"Okay then do you want to join us."

_What the Miyu…. Why?... and this guy………….,Kanata said with a surprised look on his face._

"Okay"

"Excuse may I know who you are?", Kanata said with a angry tone.

"Well my name is Seiji Takamori… president of band and one of Miyu's friends."

"Okay… nice to know that."

_I guess this must be the guy Miyu ditched me with …. I guess I have competition…, Seiji thought._

_Geeze this guy is so annoying…. I guess I have competition, Kanata thought._

_What's up with Kanata and Seiji? Why are they staring at each other like that?, Miyu thought not knowing what is happening around her._

For a sharp girl she doesn't notice the feelings of the two boys.

"Hey you guys should we be heading to school now.", Miyu said looking confused.

"Sure thing Miyu.", Seiji said.

"Yeah whatever you say Miyu.".. Kanata said.

In front of school gates……….

"Hey Miyu", Aya and Nanami said in chorus.

"Hi you guys."

Nanami and Aya looks at Kanata and Sieji.

"Excuse us can we talk to Miyu in Private."

"Yeah sure .", Kanata and Seiji said in chorus.

Under the oak tree near the school gym…………..

"What are you doing to 2 of the hottest guys at school?"

"Huh?, oh…. First Kanata asked me if I can join him on going to school then I met up with Seiji, who is part of band and I met him during try outs…, then I asked him to join us."

"Okay… Miyu your so lucky……… 2 of the hottest guys at school are after you."

"No way were just friends."

"Yeah that's just what you think."

"Don't you know that both guys have fan clubs."

"Yeah I know Kanata had a fan club , but I didn't know Seiji had one."

"Yeah he does the whole music club."

"Really"

"Yeah all the members of band are all girls except Seiji."

"Oh really."

Ding Dong…………………

"Oh no it's time for class…………….. we might be late…………. lets go you guys."

Lunch Time……….

_I guess I'm eating lunch alone Aya and Nanami are really busy…….._

_It feels kind of lonely without them around._

"Hey Miyu", someone called her.

"Oh hi Seiji."

"Do you mind if I join you."

"Yeah sure I was feeling kind of loney thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"So where are your friends."

"Their busy…"

"Oh how about that boy you were with."

"You mean Kanata he never spends lunch with me."

"Oh I see."

_Yeah this is my chance to win up points………._

"Hey Miyu you are going to practice today right."

"Yeah of course I am, why do you ask."

"Do you want to go out with me later."

Miyu was thinking…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I'm sorry I promise Kanata that I'll go home with him."

"Oh I see."

_Crap this guy seems to be getting the first steps first yesterday and now today………._

Where Kanata was sitting……………..

He was captures by Christine again…………..

And forced to eat her giant lunches…………

"Say ahh Kanata."

"No Christine I have to buy my own lunch?"

"Non sense let me save your time and just share my lunch with you."

"No really I don't want it.", Kanata said as Miyu caught his glance.

_S that guy is with her I should go there too before he does something that might make me 2__nd__ to Miyu's charts…._

"Hey Christine I have some errands to attend to so I've got to go."

"Alright Kanata."

Kanata runs to Miyu's table hoping Christine did mot see him.

"Hi Miyu"

"Hi Kanata you want to join us the more the merrier."

"okay, I've love too."

_I really hate this guy…. They thought in chorus…………_

End of 8th Chapter……………………………………………………………………….

Thanks for reading this chapter………………………………………….please review……………..


	9. Kanata, Seiji and Kanata Conscience

Chapter 9:

Chapter 9:

Kanata, Seiji and Kanata's Conscience

Recap of the Last Chapter:

Kanata runs to Miyu's table hoping Christine did mot see him.

"Hi Miyu"

"Hi Kanata you want to join us the more the merrier."

"okay, I've love too."

_I really hate this guy…. They thought in chorus…………_

End of Recap

"Hey Seiji"

"Hey you never introduced yourself to me."

"Oh I didn't… then my name is Kanata Saionji, head of the soccer and basketball team.

, class representative (class pres)"

"Oh I see, do you mind after practice do you mind if a come with you guys since we are all friends right."

_I don't know what this guy is thinking but he really is getting to my nerves…._

"Sure, It's okay right Kanata."

_Miyu what the your against me aren't you….._

_Ow men I have no choice._

_Why is this happening to me………._

"Yeah it's okay.", Kanata said with a down look at his face.

Miyu seriously does not know about anything that going around her.

That the two boys are having some kind of war or something….

Score so Far:

Kanata: 6

Seiji: 6

It's a tie….

Band Practice for Miyu and Seiji and Soccer Practice for Kanata

(Kanata seems to be way of..)

"Hello!!

Seiji-kun!!", 7 girls from the band said….

"Hello ladies sorry were late."

"What does he mean 'we'?, Seiji-kun", one of the girls said.

Seiji reveals the lady behind him

"Hello"

"Who's she Seiji-kun?"

"Well she's the new member."

"What!!", The girls said in Chorus

_Wow Seiji is also famous with the ladies….. I should be careful…………._

"Hey you newbie", one of the girls said it was Ayumi Hidagi.. president of Seiji Fan club…. She plays Flute… She has long Red hair and Bright Golden Eyes……..

"Yes"

"Since Miss is out today, we have no choice but to practice by ourselves, so do you know what piece are we doing.", Ayumi said with a look of disgust.

"No, I'm sorry I don't"

"Alright, were playing This song." Ayumi said as she hands him a piece of Paper.

"oh okay this song… I know this song."

"Well good for you and lets start practicing now."

-End of Practice-

_Wow that was so tiring… I can't wait until I get home and take a bath………._

"Hey Miyu are you going home now?", Seiji said with a smile on his face.

The other band members were spying on them…….

"Yes, I am you are coming right."

"Yes, of course anything for you."

Miyu blushes………………………….

The 7 girls are in rage at the way Seiji was talking to the newb.

"Come on Miyu let's go now."

"Sure do you mind if we wait for Kanata I promised him too."

_Aw men…. Why does she need to bring that stupid jock up…..?_

"Yeah sure.. it's okay."

_He seems to be my biggest enemy when it comes to Miyu._

"Well that's good then."

the School gates……………

"Hey Seiji just wait here I'll just call Kanata, his practice must be over by now."

"Sure thing Miyu."

_Geeze that guy is really getting into my nerves…..He seems to have an advantage here…_

_Because he met Miyu first……… and all that I hate him_

Miyu was on the soccer field…….

_I wonder where Kanata is………._

Kanata notices Miyu and quickly runs to her….

"Hey Miyu ready to go I was about to go to the Music room… where's Seiji.."

_Please say that he went home………._

"Well he's at the school gates waiting for us."

_There goes for me and Miyu time…….._

Near Miyu's House……….

"Bye you guys see you tomorrow…"

"Bye Miyu", Kanata and Seiji said in chorus.

They look at each other with disgust…….

The street after Miyu's house………….

Seiji and Kanata were still together………….

"Kanata I have to tell you something"

"Okay what is it Seiji."

"It's just………………"

"It's just, what?"

"Well you know that I'm in love with Miyu too am I right, and I know your in love with Miyu too right."

Kanata laughs out loud

"Yeah and your point Seiji."

"From now on were rivals.. got it."

"yeah I got.. I already considered you as a rival when the first time I saw you this morning….."

"Yes.. me too…"

"Starting from tomorrow we are not friends okay were rivals."

"Like when will I consider a stupid bastard as a friend."

"Yeah me too I just thought that because of you weak mind you still believe that I'm your friend or something."

"Who are you calling weak mind.. you stupid gay."

"Who are you calling gay."

"Oh come on… everyone knows that you're the only guy at band oh let me correct myself gay in band."

"Oh just shut-up will you Saionji I have no Idea why I even bothered picking a fight with a stupid weak minded jock."

"Oh just shut up."

"Good bye, jock boy."

"See you, gay boy."

Kanata house……..

There was a note outside Kanata's door….

_Dear Kanata, _

_I'll be away for the next week sorry for not telling you. If your going to ask for a reason it's because I have work in another side of Japan. So sorry I forgot to tell you……._

_Your Dad, Hosho_

_Inside Kanata's House………._

_Kanata's room…………………………._

_Stupid Dad and his stupid personality….._

_I hate him Sometimes………._

"_Hey Kanata"_

"_Yeah what's up conscience"_

"_About that guy Seiji."_

"_Yeah what about him."_

"_Well I think you should really watch over him you know because he likes Miyu too right…"_

"_Yeah thanks for bringing up the obvious, stupid head."_

"_Sorry.. just here to help."_

_I wonder does Miyu really like Seiji…_

_(pictures of Miyu start to appear on his head)  
I hope she likes me though…………………………………_

_Miyu………………_

_Miyu……………………………._

_Miyu………………………………………._

_Maybe I should call her…. I want to hear her voice again…………._

Kanata picks up his cellphone…..

Miyu's in speed dial………………….

_No I shouldn't call she has got to be busy…………._

Kanata's cellphone rang….

_Oh god it's Miyu……………………._

"Hello", Kanata said as he uts his hear into his phone.

"Hey Kanata do you mind if we chat for a while."

"Sure"

"Hey Kanata I have to tell you something."

"Yeah Miyu."

"Well…"

END OF CHAPTER…………………………….

Hope you guys liked it………..

I am sorry about the ending though…………………..


	10. First Kiss

Chapter 10:

Chapter 10:

First Kiss

Recap of last chapter:

Kanata's cellphone rang….

_Oh god it's Miyu……………………._

"Hello", Kanata said as he puts his hear into his phone.

"Hey Kanata do you mind if we chat for a while."

"Sure"

"Hey Kanata I have to tell you something."

"Yeah Miyu."

"Well…"

End of Recap

"Yeah what is it Miyu."

"Well are you mad at me?'

"Mad at you?

_Why is she asking that I'll never get mad at her.. never…_

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well because when we were going home from school, you didn't talk me and Seiji seem to be doing all the talking.. you seem to be in deep thought."

_Oh no she noticed. I can't tell her that I was jealous of them… and any ways I had nothing to talk about in front of them they were just talking about band._

"No I'm not mad."

"Are you sure, then do you feel left out because the whole time we were talking about band?"

_Did she read my mind or something…_

"No of course not."

"Kanata, don't lie to me."

_I can't tell her she'll think I like her…. Even though I do….._

_I can't say, Miyu, I Love you via phone conversation.._

_What should I say to her…. I can't hide anything from her… _

_I should tell her at leat that she was correct._

"Yeah I was kind of feeling left out."

"Well In that case what if I make it up to you, just like you did with me…. Is that okay?"

Wow I wasn't that… maybe this could be my chance to win her heart.

"Yeah, sure of course."

"Okay then in that case do you mind if I come over."

_What she wants to come over!!_

"Yeah sure when."

"Right now."

"Huh?"

Ding-dong…

"Hey wait someone's at the door."

Ding-Dong…

"Yeah I'm coming."

Kanata was shocked

"Mi--Mi--Miyu"

"Hi Kanata"

"What the heck are you doing at my house."

"Didn't I tell you, I was coming..", Miyu said with a smile.

"Yeah but… why now?"

"Just because…"

"Because of what?"

"Never Mind of that okay."

"Okay then I'll give you some tea okay… the dining room is at the corner."

"Okay."

Dining room Kanata's House….

Both them finished their tea.

"So then Miyu what's your atonement then?"

"Well..", Miyu said with a small blush.

Miyu sits near Kanata…

"Close your eyes Kanata.", Miyu said with a sweet smile.

Kanata closes his eyes………

_I wonder what she will give me…._

_Is she going to kiss me…_

_A hug maybe or both…_

_Oh how I wish it was both.._

_Kanata feels her hand on his…_

"Okay you can open your eyes now."

_Huh what happened._

Kanata opens his eyes and surprise to see what was on his hand palm.

"You like it.", Miyu said with a blush.

"Yeah, I do, but what is it."

"It's a phone chain, I know it looks cheap right."

"No I like it.", Kanata said as he gives her a kiss at the lips.

"huh?, what was that for?", Miyu said with a red face.

"Nothing… just been wanting to do that for a long time.", Kanata said with a grin on his face.

"Oh in that case why?"

"Nothing."

"Come on tell me the reason."

"Okay, I'll tell you the reason."

_What will I say can I confess already… what if she doesn't feel the same way…_

_Oh men…. Oh I know…_

"It's because.."

"Bacause of what."

"Because, your really pretty and I wanted to see how you would react if I kiss you."

"oh, that weird tell me did you do this to other girls before?"

"No, just you."

"So I'm your first kiss."

"Yeah, you."

"Me too."

Both of them laughed

Miyu looks at the clock…

"Oh gosh I need to go home."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"See you tomorrow."

"And Kanata, I won't tell anyone."

"About what."

"About a while ago."

"Okay."

"Oh yeah.. Miyu."

"Yes."

"The Kiss was just a joke okay."

"Yeah sure."

"So don't get any ideas."

"Sure."

_And there I thought he feels the same about me….., Miyu thought._

_Why did I say that I shouldn't have confessed right then and there…. I'm so stupid…._

Kanata thinks of the incident a while ago….

_Wow she's a really good kisser…._

_And her lips taste really good too……_

End of Chapter………….


	11. Miyu and Kanata's Side

Chapter 11:

Chapter 11:

Miyu and Kanata's Sides

Hello you guys sorry for the late update on this one I was kind of busy…. Sorry…. Okay time to get to business.

Here's Chapter 11:

Miyu got home after the incident with Kanata. She went home with a red face and a lot of thoughts on her head. She was disappointed but the same time happy, duh! It was her first kiss and it's with the guy she really likes guys from the beginning, she was also disappointed because he had the kiss as a joke.

Miyu's Side

Miyu's House, her bedroom

Miyu went inside the room, and went straight onto her bed with still so much thoughts in her head.

_Why did Kanata have to do that? Why? Why? Why?,. _Miyu kept on screaming in her head.

_If only he meant it maybe I wouldn't be in this situation, then again maybe I would.. agh!! I'm so confused. I don't understand why Kanata even did that, for sure I know that he didn't did that as a joke, maybe there was more to that. Maybe………….just maybe……………_

Pictures of Kanata started to fill her head………

She was somehow feeling much better. She suddenly felt heat on her face. She looked at the mirror. She saw her face, it was red as like bright strawberries. She leaned even closer onto her wall mirror and touches the spot with a tint of red.

_My face looks like a big strawberry…_

_Miyu giggles_

_Geeze I didn't know I look this funny._

_She laughs out loud_

_Well what should I do tomorrow?, Kanata will be here to fetch me to school and with Seiji, too._

_What should I say to him?, I don't think I can even face him again._

_What should I do??, Miyu screams in her head._

Kanata's Side:

After the Incident Kanata took a short bath and went straight in his room.

He too had a lot of things in his mind after the incident. He was laying on his bed.

_Why the hell did I do that for??_

"_You lost control that's why"!, Kanata's Conscience said._

"_Do you think so?"_

"_Yeah, sorta."_

"_Yeah, I sort of agree."_

"_See I was right"_

"_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Stop Bragging."_

"_Okay, but you've got to admit it, you liked it didn't you."_

"_Yeah you are right.", Kanata thought with a big grin on his face._

"_Okay"_

"_But I do feel bad"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I told her that it was just a joke, but I was really serious when I did it, the only reason why I said to her that it was a joke because I felt nervous I didn't now what to say."_

"_In that case should you say sorry or something."_

"_Why?"_

" _Because, you know you might have really hurt her feelings."_

"_Do you think so."_

"_Yeah, of course."_

"_Okay if that's the case I should apologize to her tomorrow morning."_

"_Yeah"_

Miyu's Side:

Miyu was still thinking of ways on how to face Kanata tomorrow morning.

_What am I going to do I spent half- an hour thinking I still have no answer. What am I going to do!!_

_Well first maybe I should just act normal, yeah I should act normal, good why didn't I thought of this a while ago.. I can be so baka sometimes. _

Pictures of Kanata start to fill her head….

_Oh god, my head's doing it again… so annoying….. but I do like it.._

_Miyu turns red and then giggles_

_Now that out of the way I'm feel kind of bored… may as well take a bath._

Miyu goes outside her room and goes to the bathroom to take a bath.

Kanata's Side

_Geeze I feel kind of bored… maybe I should go to sleep now…. _

_Kanata turns of the light and begins to slumber._

Visions of Miyu start to fill his head, he blushes and wakes up.

_Geeze in this rate I won't get any sleep…_

_I wonder when am I gonna confess to her…. I should do it soon before Seiji does if he does I'm toast, I'm not even sure if I can take it if I knew Seiji had her or any guy had her. Maybe I can do it tomorrow morning, when I'm gonna say sorry…_

_Yeah I should._

_Kanata smile big then shifts to his side, closes his eyes and starts to dream about  
Miyu._

End of Chapter………………….


	12. Miyu, the guy Magnet

Hello…

Hello…..

Sorry for the late update………..

I've been busy lately……………….

I'll try to write more longer chapters...

I'll said I'll try… not sure if I can do it…………

Chapter 12:

Miyu, the guy magnet

6:00 a.m.:

A chocolate-haired boy with Auburn eyes wakes up that morning…still sleepy with last night's fuss, the poor guy had big bags under his eyes… by just looking at him you can tell that he needs more sleep…

"Hey Kanata wake up!! Wake up!!."

"Huh? What time is it?", Kanata said as he tries to open his eyes…

"it's 6:15, hurry up or Miyu will leave without you."

"Oh, crap, I totally forgot today's Friday!!",

"Well it's your fault for sleeping so late last night."

"Get out of my case, it's not my fault I didn't get much sleep."

"It is so your fault, you were fantasizing about Miyu again were you!!",

"No, I wasn't", the boy said as he brushes his teeth, puts on his uniform and runs towards Miyu's house.

"Geez Kanata, you should really hurry before Seiji arrives first.."

"Oh god, I totally forgot about Baka-mori!!"

(a/n: Seiji's last name is Takamori.)

"Stop your yapping and hurry up."

"yeah, yeah… stop nagging me…"

6:30: Miyu's house…

"Oh gosh, Kanata would be coming anytime soon, gosh I feel so nervous.", Miyu said as she scratches her hair hard.

Kanata finally can see Miyu's house and runs through the gates… he stops in front of Miyu..

"Hey Miyu,"

"Hi Kanata, Good morning, how was your night?"

_What was that, that was such a ridiculous question why? Would I ask that!!, Geez Miyu you are so baka..so baka..so baka!!, Miyu thought._

"Oh my night was fine, and Miyu."

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about last night."

"It's okay, I already forgave you last night, you know."

"yeah but, I thought I may have hurt your feelings."

"oh no it's okay."

Silence………………….

"Hey Miyu."

"Yes."

"I have to tell you something."

"Yeah, what is it."

"It's just that.. I - "

"Good Morning people, let's get going now or we'll be late!!.", Takamori shouted interrupting Miyu and Kanata's moment.

_Oh no it's Bakamori… Kanata thought._

_Good thing I came on time, looks like Saionji was about to make a move I should be careful, Seiji thought._

_Good he's here now I wont feel al that nervous anymore, Miyu thought._

* * *

"Yes let's go, or we'll be late.", Miyu said

* * *

Inside school gates….

"Well good thing we weren't too late the gates haven't closed yet.", Miyu said.

"Yeah.", the boys chorused, but then faced each other with flames on their eyes…

"KANATA-KUN!!" Christine shouted.

"Oh no please, not now.", Kanata wined.

"Come on Kanata-kun let's go to class or we'll be late."

"who said I was going with you."

"Don't be shy now and let's go.", Christine said as she clawed Kanata's arms and takes him to the classroom.

"Wait no, Hanakomatchi!!",

Seiji had a big grin…

_Now without Saionji around it's just me and my precious Miyu.._

_laughs in his head_

"SEIJI-KUN!!", Ayumi shouted.

"Oh no!!"

"Come on Seiji-kun let's go to class now.", Ayumi said as she claws him to their classroom.

"Oh gosh, I'm all alone now, oh never mind, those two, so very famous.", Miyu said.

"Hello little Miyu, what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?", Nozoumu said as he hand Miyu a red rose.

"Oh hi, Nozoumu-kun", accepts the rose.

"Why are you all alone?"

"Well, they left I guess."

"It's alright lets go to class together."

"okay, let's go."

Inside the classroom……..

Miyu and Nozoumu enter the classroom…..

At once Kanata sees the competition……….

"Arigatou, Nozoumu-kun"

"Your welcome, My little Miyu"

Kanata heard what he said…..

_When did Hikaragaoka started to call Miyu, my little Miyu… that is so crappy….Kanata thought._

Miyu heads for her seat…she see's Aya and Nanami..

"Hi Aya, Hi Nanami."

"Hello Miyu."

"Whats-up Miyu."

"Just fine thanks for asking Nanami."

"Miyu we need to talk."

"Yeah, what is it you guys."

"Well Miyu, what were you doing with Nozoumu, first it was Kanata, then Seiji and now Nozoumu, are you some kind of guy magnet?"

"Well I'm not sure about Guy magnet though but all of them.. there my friends."

"Oh, just friends…."

"Yeah, were just friends."

Lunch time……………..

Miyu sat alone at the table…

Since Aya and Nanami were busy….

sigh

"I'm alone again."

"Hello."

"Oh hi, Nozoumu."

"What brings you here at my table."

"No reason do you mind if sit with you."

"Sure it's alright."

"Hey, Miyu."

"Hi Seiji."

"Do you mind."

"No it' s okay."

Seiji sits on the chair.

"Hell do I know you?", Nozoumu asked.

"Oh I haven't introduced myself, Takamori Seiji, one of Miyu's friends."

"Oh, I see, well I'm Nozoumu Hikaragaoka, also one of little Miyu's Friends."

_Looks like I've got more competition…Seiji thought_

_I didn't know I had competition?, well I won't give up."_

"It's very nice to meet you.", they said in chorus.

"Well that's good you guys are friends.", Miyu said.

Kanata:

Roof top….

"Hey Kanata should you be with Miyu trying to confess to her.."

"Maybe I shouldn't."

"why?"

"because."

"because, why?"

"because I'm scared, okay."

"why?"

"what if she doesn't feel the same way."

"what if she does feel the same way."

"Well.."

"See.."

"Look, I'm just not yet ready, okay,"

"Alright, it's your choice."

Kanata goes to the cafeteria and sees Nozoumu and Seiji with Miyu again.

_Geez I can't believe this…Kanata thought._

Kanata runs to Miyu's table.

"Hi, Miyu, do you mind if I eat lunch with you."

"Oh it's okay, the more the merrier."

Kanata sat down beside Miyu…

Kanata caught site with Seiji and Nozoumu….red flames start to appear on their eyes..

"Hello, Seiji hello Hikaragaoka."

"Hello Saionji." They said in chorus..

After school……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In Miyu, Kanata, and Nozoumu's classroom………………

"Hey Miyu don't you have band today?", Kanata asked.

"Oh, I have none."

"You, do you have soccer?"

"None too"

"Come on let's go."

"Wait, Kanata were suppose to wait for Seiji remember."

"Are you going little Miyu??"

"Yeah she's going with me.", Kanata added.

"Oh, do you mind If I join."

"Sure Nuzoumu-kun."

_What the… oh yeah invite the whole boy population will you………Kanata thought._

"Hey Miyu come on let's go.", Seiji called.

"oh yeah…….Seiji….Nozoumu is coming."

"what!!"

"I know right.", Kanata said.

END O_F CHAPTER!!_

_Hope you like this chapter……………. I added Nozoumu………….more complications……………don't ask me why…………. _


	13. My Good Friend Kanata

Chapter 13:

Chapter 13:

My Good Friend Kanata

At school…Friday afternoon…right before band class ends….

Music Room……

"That will be all Class.", the band teacher said…

"Wait a moment Miss aren't you forgetting something?", Ayumi interrupted..

"What am I forgetting exactly Ms. Hidaki?"

"Well have you forgotten Ma'am? The Interschool Music Competition.", Ayumi said with a big smirk on her face. Ayumi was just like Christine, she was also the president of Seiji's fan club…And she's also filthy rich….The woman was very competitive….

"Oh yes, thank you Ms. Hidaki", The band teacher said in relief.

"Your very welcome Miss, I felt that I needed to do that since Ms. Kouzuki is new and does not know about our school traditions.", Ayumi said with an even bigger smirk.. she was acting like the witch at sleeping beauty with the evil laugh and all that.

"Ms. Kouzuki you should really thank Ms. Hidaki."

"Ye-ye-yes, Miss.", Is what only she can say.

_I didn't now there was a music competition, what should I do…….., Miyu thought._

_Humph….I'll show her who's boss around here….Ayumi thought with something evil in her eyes…_

"Well Class as you know the Music Competition happens every year.. Just to let you know this is a themed contest…The organizers are still thinking the theme, so there's no chance for me to tell you the theme today." The band teacher said as she looks at the clock.. "Oops, that's all for today, I have an appointment that I can't miss, see you on Monday class."

"Good bye Miss.", Everyone chorused.

Miyu's house…

Miyu's Room……………………………….

_Oh golly gosh what should I do?? I didn't know there would be a music competition….What am going to do, I know that I'm not a master at playing but I have to play in front of people…._

_There just now way in the world I'm playing in front of those people and then make a total fool of myself…_

_I just can't, I just can't do it……._

Miyu starts to day dream of herself being the laughing stock of the whole school….

_Argh….I can't let that happen to me……Why didn't I just stick to home school…….._

Flashback:

"_Miyu dear, are you sure you want to do this?", Miki Kouzuki said, Miyu's mom had short guy cut red hair with also colored emerald eyes…._

"_Yes, mom I want to be like the other kids."_

"_Are you sure Miyu, you know home school is just enough for you, you know."_

"_Yes, but I never had friends that aren't related to me before, so I really want to do this."_

"_Okay honey it's your choice."_

End of flashback……….

_Why did I have to make such I fuss of being normal….._

_Miyu thinks about all the friends that she had manage to befriend_

_Well at least my making friends plan really was awarding….I never felt so happy in my whole life…._

_Miyu starts to have visions of Kanata_

_Oh gosh not again….Why do I feel this way, me and Kanata are just friends after all…just friends…my first friend…..I do admit that he is really cute and all…but were just friends….just friends…and we will still remain just as friends….but why is that I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach, whenever I think or see my friend…I guess…..I just don't know….._

"Miyu's cell phone rang"

_I wonder who can call me in this time of hour….It was 7:00 p.m._

Miyu flips her phone to check who this person is…._Oh gosh…it's Kanata…._

_What should I do, should I answer it…of course I should answer it…_ _he's my friend…_

Miyu puts her phone at her ear, "Yes, hello Kanata."

"Hi Miyu, you mind."

"No, it's okay, why did you call."

"Well do you mind if I come over?"

"Come…over…."

"Yeah."

_Oh gosh what should I say…_"Okay, I don't mind."

"Alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay see you then."

"Bye, Miyu."

"Bye"

End of Phone Conversation……

_Why does he want to come over…did I do something wrong……Calm down Miyu…….calm down……._

10 minutes later………

Miyu's house……………….

7:10 p.m…………………………..

knock-knock

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Miyu opens the door…

"Hi Kanata."

"Hey Miyu."

"So let's cut to the case, why are you here??"

"Well I was gonna ask you something."

"Yeah what is it."

"Well there's a really nice ice cream parlor, that newly opened, and I was wondering if you can come with me.",

"Well….."

"Well……."

"uhm….."

"So what's your answer??", Kanata said as he leans closer to Miyu..

_Oh no he's too close again…………..too close………..what should I answer……….._

"Sure."

"Well that's all I wanted to hear.."

Miyu giggles

"What's so funny??"

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on let's go…"

"Yes, sir."

Ice Cream Parlor………..

8:00 p.m……………………….

Miyu and Kanata found a table, where they can sit……

Miyu looks at the menu

"Hey Miyu hurry-up deciding you've been looking at the menu for the whole 10 minutes…"

"Well Kanata it's just so hard to decide, all of them look oh so very good.."

"Just hurry up Miyu I don't want to grow old in here."

"yeah, yeah, oh this looks good, I'll take this one."

"Chocolate sundae, you gave me a whole ten minutes of waiting and you want a chocolate sundae."

"Well it was hard to choose you know, I was about to consider the caramel one, but I don't want a tooth ache when I get home."

"Okay, okay, okay, already."

After ordering…..

"Hmmm….., this taste so good.", Miyu said…

"Yeah…"

"I can't believe you, you take me in a ice cream parlor and yet you ordered coffee…."

"Well I'm not really much into sweets…"

Miyu giggles

After that………..

Miyu's house………….

Living room………………….

"Hey Kanata I have I question..", as she reads her book…

"Yeah, what is it.", he reads his book..

"Well Kanata why did you ask me out."

"Well you see I noticed that you were down a while a go, and I can't believe that, the two were so dense to not notice that you were sad at that time, since you are a good friend I wanted to make you smile by asking you out for ice cream."

"Thanks Kanata."

"your welcome."

"You are a really good friend, you know that."

"Thanks, and by the way Miyu why wwere you sad a while ago any way?"

"Well you are a good friend, so I should tell you."

"Okay come on spill it."

"Well you know about the Music competition right."

"That was the topic a while ago, Seiji brought it up right, what's the big deal."

"Well all the band members are forced to join, and…"

"and…."

"I'm nervous…"

"Nervous, of what??"

"because, the whole school would be there and…."

"Oh I see stage fright.."

"Yeah, you got it…"

"Why are you nervous, your really good…"

"Yeah but…what if I lose I would be a laughing stock."

"No you won't"

"What makes you so sure."

"Because, your really good at playing."

"Really thanks Kanata you really helped…"

"anything for a friend."

End of Chapter…….


	14. Why haven’t I notice it before?

Chapter 14:

Chapter 14:

Why haven't I notice it before?

This is a song chapter….I know the song is kind of boring but it matches with my idea…..

Song: Crazy Love

Artist: Kim Chiu

Here's a URL to the song, if you want to listen to it of course:

/people/bR6FiV/music/N3V9h8X/kimchiucrazylove/

After Kanata left…. Miyu was left alone in her room…..

She was looking up some music notes to what song is she going to do, even though she didn't know the theme yet, she thought that she should get started right away…

She was looking up to some violinist but after 2 and a half hours of searching she gave up……

I hate the way you walk  
Hate the way you talk  
Hate the way you look at me

I hate the way you smile  
Hate those big brown eyes  
Cause I know they're not for me

_I didn't know it would be this hard….maybe it would be easier to you know if I only knew the theme…Oh, what am I thinking of course it won't…But I should try harder…._

_Flashback:_

"_Kanata"_

"_Yeah."_

"_During the contest.."_

"_Yeah, what about it?"_

"_Well, during the contest, the song I'm gonna play, I'm dedicating it to you,okay."_

_Kanata blushes, he turned into a bright strawberry. "Really, Thanks.", Kanata said as he beams a smile at Miyu but his still like a strawberry then._

"_Well that's settled, during the competition I want you to be there, okay.", Miyu said with a bright sun shining smile…as she leaned closer to Kanata playfully.._

"_Thanks a lot Miyu,",Kanata said as he also leaned closer with that he was able to kiss her cheek._

_Miyu held the part where he kissed, "What was that for?"_

"_Nothing?? I just wanted to say Thank you…", he said looking away with a red face…he was like a strawberry again….._

_End of Flashback…_

Remembering that Miyu turned Red all over…

_He was always so playful, but in the same time he can also be oh so serious…but sometimes it's really hard to tell…He has always been a really good friend of mine….he always helped me……._

With what she was saying she was red again….she was a giant strawberry…she stood from her chair and began to proceed to her bed…she lain down and began to curl up thinking of her first Kiss…her face began to turn red again….she softly touched her face….her face so hot…………

_Why am I so hot, am I sick or something….why do I always…always feel this way towards him…..after all we are just friends right….just friends…..or maybe we can more than friends…….no…no..no…what am I thinking…..bad thoughts Miyu…..bad thoughts………._

Cause we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I see is you

I should get back to work….now…..she stands and heads for the computer once again….

She starts searching for classics this time……

1. "No"

2. "too old"

3. "too sentimental"

4. "This is just too hard"

_Miyu had visions of Kanata_

_Oh gosh here I go again…._

(Chorus)  
And this crazy love  
Crazy love  
Oh this crazy love  
Crazy love

_Stop it mind, your getting me distracted again…..why is he always in my mind….always…._

I hate thinkin of you  
Cause everytime i do  
I just keep on missing you

And I hate the way I feel  
Everytime your near  
Cause its feels like time is standing still

_Me and Kanata are just Friends….just friends because I know that I'm not right for him…I'm way out of his league…because I'm not that pretty nor that sexy either…._

But we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I see is you

(Chorus)  
And this crazy love  
Crazy love  
Oh this crazy love  
Crazy love

_Why is it always like this….ever since I met him……his always in my mind….._

I hate it when you're blue  
And how I cared for you  
Hate the way my heart desires

And I hate those sleepless nights  
And the pain I kept inside  
But I keep on  
Pretending it's alright

But we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me  
Everytime i close my eyes  
All I see is you

_maybe…..maybe…. he feels the same way to…. Maybe it could…be…._

(Chorus)  
And this crazy love  
Crazy love  
Oh this crazy love  
Crazy love

I don't know what to do  
Hate me for loving you  
Cause I know it's wrong for  
Me to say... I love you...

_Maybe…it just has to be….LOVE…_

_Yeah…I'm in love…..yeah… I'm in love with Kanata Saionji….._

Monday, Time for Miss to announce the theme….

"It's the time you've all been waiting for, it's time for me to announce the theme."

_Yeah, here it comes…_Even after 2 days Miyu still hasn't decided what her song would be….and now with the help of the theme she thinks that it might narrow down her search…

"Well this years theme is…….Confession of Love…"

_WHAT!!, Miyu screamed in her head…_of course she found out that the song she dedicated to her crush was about confessing love……

END OF CHAPTER……

Sorry for it being so short…..


	15. All I want is You

Chapter 15:

Chapter 15:

All I want is you………….

A week before the competiton…Miyu finally chose a song in time…she already started practicing…(a/n: I'm not revealing the song yet, I want it a surprise.)…

Miyu's house:

Miyu was practicing…he so called song…..

_I'm getting a lot better…with…this…I'm not a doubt going to win, I think…Well there are also other participants of course who have a bigger chance of winning than me…..well, I'm still not giving up if I win, I'm gonna confess to Kanata….well of course what if I don't win, then am I still gonna confess…oh what should I do, Starts to move around her room _

_Miyu Kouzuki, first of all you should confess to him as soon as possible, since he is the hottest guy at school and…………….Frozen at her steps………..I dedicated this song to him so I should win…..I'm gonna win for him…Miyu giggles_

School the next day…………

Miyu was waiting for Kanata, Seiji and Nozoumu……..

Miyu looks at her watch..

_I wonder what's taking them so long?_

"Hey, Miyu!", Kanata called out.

"Hi…Ka..Ka…nata", Miyu said in reply.

"Hey Miyu, the competition is coming really soon, so you ready."

"Of course I am I've been practicing for a whole week."

"of course you are.", Kanata smiled at Miyu which caused Miyu to blush…

"Hi you guys…", Seiji and Nozoumu said in chorus..

"Hello you two.", Miyu said as she waves her right hand at the two young men…

"Little Miyu you look positively beautiful this morning.", Nozoumu said as he hands Miyu a beautiful red rose…

Kanata looks disgusted as Seiji is too…but Miyu still accepted it, out of pity.

"Come on you guys, lets go before the gates close.", Kanata said, in order to bring Miyu out of Nozoumu's evil clutches.

"Achoo", Miyu sneazed..

"Hey Miyu are you okay.", The boys said at the same time…

Miyu blinked once…twice…._weird_,_ she thought_

The boys just looked at each other in the eyes….

Miyu looked at her watch,

"Come on let's go, or the gates will close…", Miyu protested.

Inside the classroom…..

The 3 were panting….

"I can't believe we made it.", Kanata said…

"Yeah you said.", Miyu replied….

"Mr. Hikaragaoka, Ms. Mizuno wants to see you right away.", the class auditor..said…

"Oh, alright…bye you guys.", Nozoumu said as he waves the two a good-bye.

"Yeah.", the two said together….

Miyu sneazes

"Hey Miyu are you sure you are okay?", Kanata said as he puts his hand on Miyu's head….

"Don't worry Kanata I'm okay…", Miyu said.."Achoo"

"Are you sure Miyu??"

"Well look at here…"

"Oh please no."

"So then Kanata, you worried about your precious Treasure, also known as Miyu…", Christine said going all berserk again….

"Oh no, it's not like that Christine…", Kanata said…

"Hey Miyu let me take care of this, you go ahead to your seat already….okay", Kanata whispered at Miyu..

"Hai..", Miyu said running to her seat…

After 2nd Period……………………..

Miyu was sleeping……

"Hey Miyu..", Kanata said as he makes a attempt to wake the sleepy girl up…

"Hai…", Miyu said with a really weak voice…

"Hey Miyu are you sick or something??"

"No, Kanata I'm not", Miyu said in a low tone..

"Miyu, please tell me the truth I'm really worried about you!!", Kanata said in a loud but kind tone…..

"No, Kanata it''s alright, I'm okay… just peachy….don't worry."

"Okay Miyu just promise me you'll be able to keep up with the rest of the day, okay."

"Okay, Kanata."

P.E. class

"Hey Miyu, watch it or they might fall.", Nanami said…since Miyu was carrying the equipment for volleyball…

"Yeah, Nanami.",

"Hey Miyu are you okay??"

"Yeah of course I am…"

"You've been kind of weak today, you know.", Nanami said in a worried voice.

"But I'm okay, honest."

_I should be careful I'm starting to worry all of my friends…., Miyu thought…_

Miyu feels dizzy, "Hey, Miyu, Hey, Miyu",

Miyu collapses..

"Miyu…..Miyu…Miyu, you okay there girl….??, someone help!!"

Kanata happens to pass by and happens to hear the commotion….

"Hey Tenchi, what wrong with her??"

"I don't know, she suddenly collapsed…."

"Come on Help me take her to the Clinic."

"Okay, Kanata-kun"

Clinic……5 p.m….Miyu was on one of the beds…

Miyu starts to wake-up…..

"Uh?? Where am I??"

"Your at the Clinic…"

"Clinic!!", Miyu shouted.."Why am I here exactly, Kanata??"

"Well you collapse during PhysEd Class from slight fever and now you're here.."

"How long have I'v been here??"

"3 hours.."

"3 hours!!"

"Yup.."

"Where Nanami, and my band Practice…oh no…"

"It's alright, you know you've been over stressin', you practiced for too hard.."

"yeah, but.."

"Please don't do that again okay, you got me worried there."

"I'm so sorry.."

"Just don't do it again."

"I'm…I'm so sorry…", Tears start to form in her eyes…Kanata notices the tears…

"No it's okay…It's okay….don't cry…"

"I'm so sorry for worrying you…"

"It's okay, just don't cry…okay…"

"Okay", Miyu tries to stop crying……

Kanata holds her hand tightly…."Miyu, it's okay I'm ahppy that your okay right now…alright.."

Miyu holds his hand tightly back…"Sure, thanks for caring Kanata…"..Miyu said as she beams him a smile….

"Hey Miyu you okay!!.", Nanami said…

Kanata and Miyu saw her and lets go of each others hand……..

"Wha--what--were you two doing….while I was gone…"

"It's not what you think Nanami…", Miyu said…..

END OF CHAPTER!!

a/n: thanks a lot for reading my story until this point…..hope you like it SO FAR….


	16. Sorry is my answer

Chapter 16:

Chapter 16:

Sorry, is my answer..

A day before the contest, Miyu starts to get all worried….about the contest I mean…

It took Miyu and Kanata forever to convince Nanami that what she saw, wasn't true….

Kanata was the one who finally convince Nanami, too…

Miyu does owe the guy a lot…

Well Miyu was home practicing her song….. before she goes to school she practices….

… she hears the sound of pebbles knocking her window…

…..she checks who is the one disturbing practice…..

"Yes…"

"Hello, Rupunzel, hurry up or we'll be late…"

"Oh yes, sorry.. Kanata.."

"Hey Miyu.."

"Oh Hi Seiji.."

"Come on, hurry-up", Seiji said..

"Yeah, you guys just wait for me outside…"

A few minutes… later…..

"Come on… let's go…Miyu…", Kanata shouted in a hurry…

"Don't rush her Kanata.. "

"Well yeah, you want to end up, late."

"No.. but.."

"Sorry, you guys…", Miyu said going out…

"I forgot something..", Miyu added…

"Hey, Miyu.."

"Yes, Seiji.."

"You remember what Miss said.."

"Uh yeah, I almost forgot.."

"What is it about.. exactly..", Kanata said looking all confused..

"Well, Miss said.. me and Seiji are going to do the opening act of the competition…, so me and Seiji are going to practice until 7

today.."

"Huh??"

_What the??_

"Yeah, so you tell Nozoumu, that we would be coming late..", Miyu said.

"And you guys can go home in advance… already, we don't to bother, you.."

_The guy was planning this all along I knew it…. Kanata thought…_

Nozoumu came in….

"Hey, you guys.. what did I miss??"

"Nothing in particular..", Seiji said..

"Do you want me to tell you..", Kanata said..

….Kanata whispers to Nozoumu their conversation with Miyu and Seiji…..

"Oh… I see.. well in that case… okay… little Miyu this is for you..", Nozoumu said, giving Miyu a

red rose..

"Thanks.."

Later after Practice…

In the Music Room:

"Okay Seiji' let's start.."

"okay.."

"So what's song are we doing??"

"Canon.."

"Canon??, why canon.."

"I don't know, the teachers are the ones who said it."

"Okay.."

"Tell me have you ever done a duet before.."

"Not exactly.."

"Oh, okay so this is your first time…"

"Yeah.."

"Well me either, but even so let's do our best…"

"Alright.."

….hand shake…..

Kanata's side:

In the classroom

"Hey Nouzomu"

"Yeah, what is it.."

"You going home already.."

"Yeah, since Miyu's not around, well I guess I should go already.."

"Okay fine.."

"Bye, Kanata.."

"bye.."

…Kanata goes for soccer practice….

Miyu's side…

"Hey Miyu, tell me…"

"Yeah, how long have you have been playing??"

"Ever since I was a kid… I guess.."

"Oh, I see…"

"Why did you ask??"

"Nothing in particular.."

"Okay.."

Kanata's Side:

Kanata arrived home…

_Sure is tiring… stupid couch…_

"_Hey Kanata.."_

"_Yeah"_

"_Well Why didn't you wait for Miyu?"_

"_Well…"_

"_Well.. why??"_

"_I needed time to be with myself for a while.."_

"_Oh.. but why did you have to leave her alone with Seiji.."_

"_When I said, alone, I mean alone…"_

"_You can't tell that to me, I'm you, remember.."_

"_Shut- up.."_

"_Geez, somebody's cranky.."_

Miyu's side:

..practicing….

"Miyu, want to rest for a while we've been practicing for hours…"

"Sure, why not?, I do feel kind of parched.."

"I'll go get drinks, so what would you like??"

"Just Orange Juice for me.."

"Okay.."

Seiji goes down to get drinks…

_I wonder… how Kanata is doing??, Miyu thought.._

Kanata's Side:

_I wonder if she's tired.. Kanata thought…_

Kanata was in the living room, lying on the coach…

…he gets visions of Miyu….

_I wonder when should I confess to her??_

_I should do it pretty soon, too…_

"_Maybe after the competition.."_

"_Hey what are you doing here, didn't I tell you, I wanted to be alone.."_

"_It's not like I can do anything about it can I, now.."_

"_Shut-up.. and let me continue with my thinking.."_

"_I know what your thinking, and I suggest after the contest.."_

"_Why should I do it then.."_

'_Because if you don't, Seiji would have already made a move on her.."_

"_Well I guess your right…_

"_I am always right.."_

"_Please, don't praise yourself."_

Miyu's side:

…..sitting on one of the chairs……

"Hey Miyu sorry for making you wait so long, here catch.."

…catches the juice can….

"Thanks Seiji"

"Your welcome.."

…sip….

"Hey Seiji.."…sip…

…sip… "Yeah.."

"Aren't you nervous for tomorrow.."…sip…

"No, I got used.. to.. it.. I guess.."…sip….

…sip… "Oh.."

"Why are you nervous??"….sip..

"Well I guess I am.."…sip…

"Well you shouldn't be, your really good, you know…" …..sip…..

….sip…, "Thanks Seiji for your support..", Gives Seiji a small smile..

…Seiji turns red…. "You welcome…"

Kanata's side:

"_This is the 14__th__ time I told you, you are suppose to confess to her after the competition.."_

"_Well this is the 14__th__ time I_ _said no… okay, no.."_

"_You know what your such a chicken…"_

"_Don't ever call me that.."_

"_Chicken…"_

"_I am not chicken.."_

"_and if your not chicken, you should be able to say three words to the girl you liked…"_

"_Well…"_

Miyu's Side:

….done with their drinks…..

"Maybe we should continue practicing, just one more time…", Miyu said as she stands up from her seat..

"Sure, okay..", gets up from his seat, too."

…Miyu yawns….

"Hey Miyu.."

"Yes, what is it??"

"Well, I've been waiting a long time to say this, but I think now is the right time…"

"A right time, for what exactly.."

"Miyu Kouzuki"

"You don't need to be so formal you know.."

"I love You!!"

…Miyu was speechless…

Kanata's side:

"_Hey Kanata, you still here…"_

"_So am I right.."_

"_I guess you are, I mean what kind of guy can't confess his feelings to a girl.."_

"_Yeah"_

"_So it's dedcided, I'm gonna confess to Miyu, tomorrow.."_

"_Yeah, finally.."_

Miyu's side:

"Well, Miyu do you feel the same way, too.."

"uhm…"

"Well.."

"I'm sorry Seiji.. you are a really nice guy, but I'm in love with someone else…"

"Oh, I see, it's Saionji, isn't it."

"How did you know??"

"Well you can say it's instinct.."

"So it's okay with you.."

"Yeah, your happiness is my happiness, too.."

"Thanks.. "

"Well let's start practicing…"

"Yeah.."

END OF CHAPTER….

See you guys in the next chapter…


	17. Song from the heart

Chapter 16:

Chapter 17:

Song from the Heart…

Miyu's POV:

_Today is the day of the competition….Seems like forever but it finally came…the day that I would finally say "I Love You", to Kanata, I'm not sure if he too, feels the same about me….but…I'll try to…bare it….if he says no……..but……..what if he says "I do too". .then I would be the happiest woman in the whole wide world….._

Kanata's POV:

_Today is the day of the competition…..The day when I finally decided to confess to her…..ever since the day I met her I always wanted her to be mine even though I didn't admit it at first…..I hope she would say yes……I hope she would say, "I love you too…", with a big smile on her pretty face…..I guess I never expected this to happen to me…..I guess my theories of love being just a simple, pointless emotion…was WRONG…..yeah I barely get anything wrong…..(a/n: he's still so smug…even when in love)…..I won't chicken out this time that's for sure….._

The Competition was starting……

the opening thing was already done….

Kanata was seated at the row at the middle next to Nozoumu and Christine…..

It was starting looks by the looks of it…Miyu was the last to perform……There were good performers yes

…..…Seiji came first……….he made a really good entrance……and his performance was stunning…….everyone applauded……….

Even though He made a really good performance Kanata still believed that Miyu was the best among all of them……

Several other contestants did there thing on stage…..

"looks like it's almost Miyu's turn", Nozoumu announced..

"Yeah, I can't wait for her performance.." Kanata said in reply…..and it was Miyu's turn…….Miyu wore a maroon gown…with spaghetti straps and a red rose for a corsage…her hair was in the same hair style everyday…even though she still looked stunning….her shoes weren't high heals, as Kanata suggested because he was worried that she might trip or something….sine she once told him that she was a huge klutz…

She stood in the middle of the stage….

she prepared her stance and then began to play……..

When she began playing…..the atmosphere changed.. it turned to a more gentler feeling….

everyone was really captured by the way she was playing…….

everyone was stabbed in the heart by the music she was creating….the judges well they

were….speechless……

After that her heart-warming performance was over….

she exited the stage…..

when she stoped playing everyone applauded…

there was no a doubt, that she'll win…..

It was time to announce the winners……….."Third place goes to…..Ayumi Hidaki…flute…", the announcer said…as the limelight shinned on Ayumi…."What only 3rd, place I demand a recount…right now….", Ayumi said..in rage…………..

"Well thank you Ms. Hidaki…And now 2nd place goes too…….Seiji Takamori….violin.."..Seiji looked surprised he didn't win…..1st place………Seii accepted the award…even though….he didn't win first…..

And now what you have been waiting for the winner of this year's music competition is…none other than……Ms. Miyu Kouzuki….._Oh wow… I won….I won….I can't believe it I won………I can't wait to see Kanata's reaction…., Miyu thought…._

_Wow…she actually won….I can't believe it…., Kanata thought_

Miyu happily accepted the award from her band teachers hands…..everyone applauded…….

"Wow, you did great Miyu.", Nanami and Aya shouted in chorus……."Yeah, you did great little

Miyu….", Nozoumu shouted….out….loud……

Backstage:

"Hey there Miyu..", Nanami and Aya shouted….as the run towards their friend….the winner…..

"Thanks a lot you guys…", Miyu said as she hugs her friends……."We knew you'll win..", Nanami said…"Thanks a lot you guys…", Miyu replied…

"Yeah you did great, for an amature.", Ayumi said all smug and all that….

"Thanks a lot Ayumi…coming from you of course..", Miyu replied….

"Yeah, whatever..", Ayumi said as she goes back to congratulate Seiji….

"Hey, Miyu aren't you suppose to do something.."

"What do you mean something??", Miyu said, confused…..

"Well, you like Kanata don't you??", Nanami said

"Wait, how did you know that, Nanami."

"Well I didn't actually believe Saionji's story about, him checking your hand temperature..that's

the worst explanation I've ever heard, and I know you have a thing for Saionji-kun."

"You guys are such friends…I'll go confess tonight, alright.."

"Go Miyu."

"Go girl."

Miyu was searching for Kanata everywhere but he can't seem to find him….

_Where could he have gone….. wait a moment….I know where he might be…I hope he's there…._

Miyu goes straight at the roof top of the school…..

Miyu sees a figure.. in the moonlight…

"Kanata.."

"yeah.."

"I knew it you were here, were you.."

"What took you so long.."

"Nothing.."

"Congrats, for winning.."

"Thanks.."

"Your Welcome.."

"Miyu.."

"Yeah…"

"I have something to tell you…"

"Wait, I have something to tell you too…"

"Okay you go first.."

"No it's okay you go first.."

"I love you..", they said together..

… both blushed….

"Well at least I don't need ask, if you feel the same way.."

"Yeah.."

"So, Miyu will you be my girlfriend.."

"Okay.. sure… wait aren't you going to kiss me.."

"Oh, yeah.. forgot sorry.."

….Kanata kissed Miyu…on the lips….

Now Kanata didn't take it as a joke….

………………………….fin…………………………….

…………………………..END………………………….

……………………..Owari……………………………….

………………………..it's finished……………………..

Songs: ( in the performances )

Miyu's Song: Romance - Andante  
Serenade No. 13 for strings in G major ("Eine kleine Nachtmusik"), K. 525

•**Composer:** Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart

Seiji's Song: Allegro ma non troppo  
String Sextet No. 1 in B flat major, Op. 18

•**Composer:** Johannes Brahms

Ayumi's song: . Allegro molto vivace  
Violin Concerto in E minor, Op. 64

•**Composer:** Felix Mendelssohn


End file.
